The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device.
In recent years, the miniaturization of a semiconductor device advances. In this situation, an MIM (Metal Insulator Metal) capacitor is required to retain a high capacitance even when it is thinned.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes that a capacitance dielectric layer is formed over a lower electrode by an ALD (Atomic Layer Deposition) method and successively heat treatment is applied to the capacitance dielectric layer under a temperature condition of the ALD or more in a non-oxidizing atmosphere. It describes that the heat treatment temperature is 300° C. to 700° C. Further, ZrO2, HfO2, or ZrxHf1-xO2 is used as a material for the capacitance dielectric layer. In this way, it describes that the reduction of a leak current and the increase of a capacitance value can be materialized by adding heat treatment to a specific capacitance dielectric layer material.
Then Patent Literature 2 describes that a capacitance dielectric layer of a high relative permittivity can be obtained by appropriately selecting a material having a relative permittivity of 40 or more without adding tempering at a temperature exceeding 300° C. or another process after the capacitance dielectric layer is formed.